Currently provided handle grips for buckets are often made from plastic and thin walled. Such grips typically have insufficient diameters to provide a fully dimensioned, contoured cylinder for the hand of the person carrying the bucket to grasp. The weight of a heavy bucket is thus not evenly distributed over the exterior surface of the grip. Instead, as the weight of the bucket increases, the intermediate portion of the bail distorts and pulls down, concentrating the weight of the bucket at the center of the handle and thus on the two middle fingers of the carrier. Control of the rotation of the bucket is hindered because of the concentration of weight at the center of the handle. Any rotation of the bucket at the resulting pivot point also places undesirable strains on the anatomy of the carrier causing injuries to the muscles and tendons involved.